Keepsake
by Gabrielle Lawson
Summary: Snart saved free will and the rest of the Legends but died in the process. Lisa needs to be told.


Author's Note: This story takes place after the fall of Vandal Savage. I feel they didn't give Snart much of a send-off after what he did for them. This story takes place after "Give Me a Hand."

**DC's Legends of Tomorrow **

**Keepsake**  
by Gabrielle Lawson

"There's nothing left to bury," Mick said and then he didn't say anything more.

"Maybe there is," Rip said. Their success over Vandal Savage was bittersweet. The world, and free will itself, had been saved. But his family was still dead and now Leonard Snart was, too. They'd recovered Carter's body and given it a proper burial. But Snart's body had been obliterated. "Gideon, plot a course for Nanda Parbat 1960." He turned to the others. "Mr. Snart deserves a proper send-off." Rip pushed the lever forward and they slipped back through time. Once they landed, Rip stood up. "Dr. Stein, you're with me."

"What are we here for?" Stein asked when they'd left the bridge.

They stopped in the Medbay and Rip pulled a collection cup and some tweezers from the cabinets there. "Mr. Snart left his hand here."

"We-we're," Stein stammered. "I thought it was in pieces?"

"Thus the tweezers."

Stein sighed. "I am *not* a medical doctor."

"You're the closest thing we have."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they returned to the WaveRider.

"That's his hand, isn't it?" Jax said as they entered the Medbay. "We're going to bury that?"

"Honestly I thought cremation might be more appropriate given the quantity," Rip said, "and the condition. He has a sister. We'll make a keepsake for her." Rip put the collection cup on the medbay chair and Gideon reduced the contents to a fine ash."

"Not much there," Sara said. "What can make with that?"

"A necklace," Mick said. "She likes sparkly things."

"A snowflake," Kendra suggested. "A diamond snowflake with the ashes in the center."

"Yeah," Ray said. "That sounds about right."

Ten minutes later they were all gathered around the table holding glasses of Champaign. A four inch box in the middle of the table held a delicate diamond snowflake on an intricate gold chain.

"We should say something," Stein suggested.

Jax started. "He always had something snarky to say. I didn't think I would, but I miss that."

"He paid attention," Ray said. "His instincts were always spot on."

"I barely knew him," Carter commented.

"He was a bad guy," Mick said. The others turned to him in surprise. "A bad guy who did good."

"He did very good," Rip agreed.

"To Snart," said Sara and she held up her glass.

"To Snart!" they all replied, holding up their glasses. Then they took a sip together.

* * *

A week later, Central City 2017.

"Haircut!" Mick was standing in the doorway. Ray looked up from tweaking his suit. "Come with me."

"I've never met Lisa," Ray said.

"I don't do feelings," Mick admitted sheepishly.

Ray nodded. "Okay, I'll come."

They walked in silence through the street. Ray thought it looked a bit dodgy but then he remembered the Snarts were criminals. Still, he was kind of glad Mick was there, just in case.

Mick led him into a small apartment block and up one flight of stairs. "You sure she'll be here?" Ray asked.

Mick didn't answer. He just took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock. But he didn't knock. "I can't do this." He turned to go.

"You can," Ray said, stopping him. "She needs to know." He kept a hold on Mick's arm. He knocked. There was no answer.

"Gotta be a pattern," Mick said. He sighed and knocked the pattern on the door.

Ray heard locks clicking, chains being pulled. The door opened and a beautiful woman stood in front of them. The same beautiful woman they'd seen in Chronos's ship. She smiled. "Mick!" She looked at Ray then looked further down the hall in both directions. "Where's my brother?"

"I'm Ray" Ray held his hand out. "Can we come in?"

She stepped back. "Mick," she said, sounding slightly threatening the way Snart would sometimes. "Where's my brother?"

Ray stepped in, dragging Mick with him. "You should maybe sit down."

Her big eyes filled with fear. There was a quiver to her lips. "Where is he?"

Mick held out the little box to her. She took it in a shaking hand. A tear fell from her eye as she opened it.

"I'm so sorry," Ray said, shrugging "Mick doesn't do feelings."

She started to cry straight out and Ray helped her to the couch. He knelt in front of her and latched the necklace around her neck, lifting her auburn hair aside.

"How?"

"A blaze of glory," Mick answered, still standing by the door.

Ray held her hand. "There was an explosion. I was going to do it, but Mick knocked me out. Then he was going to do. But Snart-Leonard-he knocked out Mick. And he did it. He saved us all. And free will. His last words were 'There are no strings on me.'"

She sobbed. Ray continued. "I know he loved you very much. He once froze his own hand off because the bad guy threatened to hurt you." He deliberately left out who that bad guy was. " But don't worry, he got it back. He was a hero."

"He was always my hero," she said between sobs.

"What's left of him is in the necklace," Mick said.

"We cremated that hand," Ray admitted. He lifted the snowflake from her chest. "There in the center." She surprised him when she jumped up and threw herself into Mick's arms. And Mick surprised him when he hugged her back. Mick didn't do feelings.

* * *

Three hours later, Ray felt like a third wheel. There was a pile of tissues on the coffee table. Mick and Lisa were telling stories, laughing at times, through the tears. Ray decided Snart was a very colorful man who'd made an amazing transformation. But Mick was right. He was a bad guy who did good. They left her sleeping on the couch, her mascara making black streaks down her cheeks. Once they were back on the street, Mick took one look back at the apartment block.

"Glad you came, Haircut."

Ray put a hand on his shoulder. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world, big guy."


End file.
